


Melicia

by WitchipediaAus



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, F/F, Fusion, Gen, I try, Multi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: idk man, this started as a request for art then i made a name, now a plot.





	Melicia

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy, of course this is my first work  
> don't hold me accountable for this  
> also i based some of this off of Clarity so...

When Felicia met Melody, she felt a sense of deja vu. Melody looked familiar, almost like an old friend. That couldn't be right; Felicia didn't get out much and really only had one friend.

But when Melody waved and started talking, Felicia forgot all common sense, everything she was taught, and fell into a pattern. Commentary, banter, all of it; she was drowning in a sense of familiarity, comfort. 

Melody and she did as much as they could together. All the way from adventuring to marathoning old movies, Felicia and Mel grew closer together. 

It was, then, only natural that they became... well, it wasn't quite romantic, but not platonic either. Either way, they made it work, moving in together after about a year of dating, if you could call it that.

They danced often but never fused. It didn't affect Felicia, but Melody seemed kind of bummed out about it. Neither mentioned it by name, but on particularly harsh days, Felicia made her partner hot chocolate and they watched her favorite movie or show. 

That started happening more often, so Felicia decided it was time they actually tried. She stood, holding her hand out. 

"Will you accept this dance?" She asked, using the same phrasing she had on the first invitation. 

Mel grinned, tired eyes briefly flashing with the energy they used to have. "Of course." 

Now both standing, they did the same dance they used to, but closer. Felicia was more practiced now, and able to keep both on their feet. 

That didn't stop Melody from tripping them both up to the point that Felicia couldn't hold herself up. Tumbling, Felicia landed on top of the other, and both broke down in laughter. Felicia tipped her head into the crook of Mel's neck, near tears.

A semi-blinding light surprised them both. Next thing they knew, they were one, and a whole lot taller. Felicia could sense Melody humming - quite literally - with excitement. 

Felicia looked down, staring at their shoe-covered feet. "I don't like this." They muttered, startled at the suddenly higher pitched voice. 

"Why not?" Came the same voice, but distinctly Mel's voice. This was weird.

"Shoes." Once again the light flashed, and the two were on the ground.

"Over shoes?!" Melody said, raising her eyebrows. 

"You know I own, like, one pair!" Felicia replied, "And they aren't even nice!"

This continued for a while. Finally, Melody gave in, saying, "Fine! One shoe, okay? So that I don't feel like I'm getting stabbed!"

"Deal!"  
..........  
It took a few years - six years, four months, and three days, but who's counting definitely not Felicia - but eventually they spent most of their time as Melicia, the fused form.

It was a great deal more comfortable and communicating was way easier. However, it confused friends of Melicia's when the two split and had completely different attitudes about them.

They were peaceful. In harmony. 

But, like most things in Felicia's life, it only lasted for so long.  
..........  
At six years, five months, and five days, Felicia met another old friend. Cara this time, and, unlike Mel, they actually knew each other.

Felicia loved both of them, albeit different ways, but Cara never did share easy. And, honestly, Cara held more power, having actually been introduced into the Garcia clan.

So Melicia was in tatters the next time they existed.

"What do you mean, 'you can't do this again'?!"

"Me-Melody, I'm sorry! I love you, I love Cara! I wish Cara was a little less jealous! I wish they knew you as well as I did!"

"Do you really?! It doesn't seem like it!"

Melicia was crying, holding their head in their lap. 

"I do! Really, Mel!-"

"Don't! You don't get to call me that!"

"Fine, Melody, I do! But I don't know what the right choice is! That's... That's Cara's job, that's your job."

The two broke apart again. Melody was crying, as was Felicia. However, Melody looked more shocked at the sudden admittance about Felicia's fault. Felicia looked done, with life or the arguement, Mel couldn't tell.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, de-Melody." Felicia whimpered, rubbing at her eyes. "I'm going to go, um, back to Cara now. So you don't have to see me again, I guess." With a sigh, Felicia was out the door, only muttering a small, "I love you, I always will." as she left.


End file.
